


杰洛特之歌

by Astrollnut



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: Prompt：杰洛特帮忙给亚斯基尔的曲子做了几句词？编了一段调子或者作词？@supjelloPrompt：亚斯基尔教杰洛特弹鲁特琴/唱歌。@perpetually-dehydrated
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	杰洛特之歌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Geralt’s song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636175) by Girl-in-red-crossing. 



纸团们前仆后继，一个接一个地滚到了正坐在床上磨着钢剑的杰洛特的脚边。每一个掉在地上，都伴着一句嘟哝的脏话，或是郁闷的叹息。最后，亚斯基尔终于一脑袋栽倒了桌子上，正在谱着的新曲子的草稿中。

“都结束了，”他贴着木头桌子宣布道。“全都完了。我对这个世界已经没有贡献了。你干脆就地挖个坑把我埋了吧。”

“你要是再这么小题大做的话，我可能就真忍不住了。”

亚斯基尔把脸从桌子上揭了下来，扭头向身后投以怒视。“有点儿同情心好不好？我正哀悼我的创作才华呢。”

“才华与否暂且不提。”没等亚斯基尔吹鼻子瞪眼，他又继续说道，“而且你每个月都要这么来一次。”

“这次不一样。”

“你每次也都这么说。”

“杰氵各氵各氵各特，”亚斯基尔从椅子上站了起来。杰洛特猜到了接下来的剧情，他赶忙把剑收了起来；手里的剑刚放到一旁，怀里就又多了个诗人。

“你必须帮我，”亚斯基尔坚持说道。“这样才公平。我上周还帮你杀了那只奇奇魔耳呢。“

杰洛特调整了一下亚斯基尔的姿势，两只腿一起支着他。“你叫唤着，’来抓我啊，你个不长眼的丑八怪’。”

“扰乱了敌人的注意，好让你一剑把那玩意儿的脑袋砍下来。”

深深地叹了口气，杰洛特把头搭在了亚斯基尔的肩窝上。“那你觉得我能怎么帮你呢？”

“首先，”亚斯基尔从杰洛特的腿上跳了起来，“有一个教授教过我说，如果你写不出好曲子，那你就写一首烂的。烂到超乎想象的那种。”他抓过鲁特琴，动作夸张做作地将它呈给杰洛特。“既然对音乐一窍不通，我敢说你写的不管是啥肯定都不堪入耳。”

“过奖了，”杰洛特凉凉地说。不过他接过了鲁特琴，温柔地将它抱在了手中。

乐不可支地看着抱着琴的杰洛特，亚斯基尔爬到了他身后的床上。他贴着杰洛特的后背，教琴没必要贴这么近，但杰洛特才不会抱怨呢，他可是乐在其中。越过杰洛特的肩膀，轻轻一吻他的下巴，然后亚斯基尔调整着他抓着琴的手。

杰洛特咕哝着，姿势别扭。“我的指头伸不了那么长。”

“它们肯定行，”亚斯基尔从容应对道。“现在，这只手按弦，那只手扫弦。”

杰洛特模仿着记忆中的亚斯基尔，指甲扫动琴弦。他自以为模仿得惟妙惟肖，然而弹出来的声音却像一群鸭子在叫。

“噢老天，”亚斯基尔说。“简直是鬼哭狼嚎。干得漂亮。”

他又从杰洛特偷了一个吻，然后爬下了床。“你继续，杀猫的声音别停，咱们再创作点儿烂得配得上那声音的歌。”指头点着嘴唇，他在屋子里踱着步子。

“打油诗应该挺适合的。再配上一韵。我一直觉得一韵的词儿特烂。什么咪啦。屁啦。鸡啦。”

他走到了房间另一头，然后扭头挤眉弄眼地看向杰洛特。杰洛特回了他一个白眼儿，继续折磨着可怜的鲁特琴。

“有那么个巫士他身怀大器，”亚斯基尔半唱道，“巧舌如簧是他的独门绝技。”

杰洛特哼了一声，一股热气从脊梁骨窜到了脑后。“亚斯基尔...”他威胁道。

亚斯基尔无所谓地挥挥手。“就是说着玩嘛，杰洛特。你知道我未经你的同意是不会把我们的私生活唱给大庭广众的。”

“我永远不会同意的。”杰洛特提醒他道。

“咱走着瞧，”亚斯基尔又冲他挤了挤眼睛。“好了现在。”他冲杰洛特眉飞色舞道，“你继续接下去吧？”

杰洛特觉得自己写起词儿来大概和弹琴一样烂，不过亚斯基尔眼里的光和暖意像是一把火，窜到了他的心里。和下面。他动了动手指换了个舒服点的姿势，弹了几下琴又制造了些不堪入耳的声音，然后清了清喉咙。

“然后他的诗人死啦/死在巫士自己的刀下，/于是这首歌从此成了他一个人的秘密。”

看着亚斯基尔差点儿笑趴到了地上，杰洛特也情不自禁地笑了。亚斯基尔取回了他的琴放回到了琴匣里，一边抹着笑出来的眼泪一边扶着腰。然后他一屁股坐到了杰洛特的腿上。他捧着杰洛特的脸，把它亲了个遍。

“这是我这辈子听过最有乐子的恐吓了，”他抵着杰洛特的双唇说。

“帮到你的创作了吗？”

“我不知道诶，”他说着把杰洛特推倒在了床垫上。“我目前没工夫搭理那个。”

杰洛特可一点儿牢骚都没有，他乐在其中。


End file.
